This invention relates to the art of dust collection, and more particularly to a new and improved method and apparatus of the electrostatic type for separating particulate matter from a gas stream.
Dust collection methods and apparatus of the mechanical filtration type which employ a porous filter medium, for example cartridges comprising an outer perforated shell and an inner filter medium such as paper, provide a very efficient collection of small particles. It would be highly desirable to provide such method and apparatus having even greater particle collection efficiency with lower pressure drop and in an arrangement which occupies a relatively small volume of space. In this connection, dust collection methods and apparatus of the electrostatic type are known to have various advantages such as high collection efficiency and operation at relatively lower pressure drop. In addition, another important consideration is cleaning or otherwise removing collected dust from surfaces of such apparatus.